finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Maymers
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Maymers were a race of omnivorous humanoids native to the planets Dephicus, Earth, Exxilon and Skalaan. Appearence The Maymers were a humanoid race. They were slightly shorter than the average Human and had brown skin, sharp teeth and exposed gums. They eye sight was based on movement. Personality Files by the Excalibur Institute suggested that the Maymers lived to eat, and one Maymer specimen apparently liked to eat everything. The Doctor and Captain George Lazarus were aware of this and also of what effects various chemicals had on the Maymers. Logan Mercer noted how intelligent they can and can't to be. History The Maymers were an ancient species, apparently amoungst the first lifeforms in the universe. Originally, the Maymers and Kaleds lived together on Skalaan in peace. Due to unknown circumstances, the Kaleds and Maymers engaged in the Thousand Year War. By the end of the conflict, both Maymers and Kaleds sheltered in domed cities overlooking a wasteland. In 102 A.D., the Maymers were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Maymers' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Maymers were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Maymers most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. In 204 A.D., the Extronos decided to imprision the Maymers and create the "City of the Maymers". It combined all of the science known to the Extronos and was capable of repairing itself. The City drained all the energy from the planet. Maymers were used as soilders for the rogue Time Lords of the War Zones. In the 17th century, a Maymer was brought to Earth through the experiments of Onasti. It would then take to prowling the grounds of Ashen Hill Manor. The Thousand Year War of Skalaan concluded when Deagon, a Kaled leader, gave the means to destroy the Kaled Dome to the Maymers. They used this compound in the missile they sent to the Kaled city, and destroyed it. In "retaliation" for the destruction of the base, Deagon ordered his Toltems to destroy the Maymers. The Maymers fought the Toltems, but were trapped in the Kaled bunker after an explosion, defeated but still alive. In 2011, the Maymers found a way to conquer Gallifrey. They sought to take control of the Heart of Astrobus, thus taking control of Gallifrey. They were defeated by the Fourth Doctor. The Second Mandarin used Maymers in his game of Music Statures. The Third Master used a pack of Maymers during his fight with the Fifth Doctor on Gallifrey. Excalibur had encountered the Maymers on several occasions. Dr. Lenard Spot used at least two Maymers in his experiments to create Meta-Humans. These two were euthenised by Dr. Logon Mercer in 2013. In the early of 2013, a Maymer was encountered by Eugene Eltons. Whilst following voices into an abandoned warehouse, Eugene startled the Maymer, who attempted to attack him. Captain George Lazarus was able to distract the Maymer with a piece of raw meat and Alice Evans threw a bucket of liquid at the Maymer. Unfortunately, this was the wrong bucket, which just made the Maymer angry. George and Alice were then chased by the Maymer until Alice was able to find the correct bucket. Later in 2013, one Maymer was found near Cardiff university, where it had broken into a restaurant. Later that year, when the Cardiff rift fractured, some Maymers appeared on the streets, making Excalibur-3's task of rounding up temporal refugees even more difficult. When the fractures sealed up, these Maymers returned home. In 2013, the Doctor and his companions ecountered at least one Maymer while on Dephicus, but they were able to avoid it. In 2014, Captain George Lazarus was chased by a Maymer into the Sidings. Later that year, The Trickster used Maymers to cause chaos on Earth. Maymers infiltrated Skylight during 2014 through the 'stomach of the Rift'. They we were either sucked back into the rift, captured by Excalibur-3 or killed. During Bruder Teilhaber's attack in 2014, a Maymer came through the Cardiff rift into St. Helen's Hospital, Cardiff. Nurse Sky Walker trapped it in a boiler room but ultimately Dr. Logan Mercer had to lure it out with cigarettes and tranquillise it. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained a Maymer. In Septempber 2014, Sean Rebellen was chased by a Maymer, but he was saved by the Third Doctor. When the Government destroyed the Stone in 2015, the surviving Maymers were gunned down by Agent Mercy Rorschach's goons. A Maymer was captured by Person Krulius and freed by the Fifth Doctor in 2015. In 2015, a Maymer was imprisoned by MarsCorp in the Dauntless Prison. It was later set free in 2016 by Taskforce X. In 2016, the Ashen Hill Manor Maymer tried to kill Taskforce X, but was wounded by James Marchwood. When Onasti's IDRIS was destroyed, the Maymer was presumably returned to its rightful place. When the Nightmare Man induced nightmares across London in 2016, Marcus Expelliar experienced a dream where he was chased by a Maymer in a strange alley. In late 2016, three Maymers were hypnotised by Person Krulius as part of his army of alien slaves led by him to attack London. Matt Stafford was able to use a toy gun filled with acid to thrawt an attacking Maymer, before throwing a bag of stones for the Maymers the feast on. When Taskforce X defeated several other of the aliens, the Maymers regrouped with the army and Krulius ordered them to retreat. In 2016, two Maymers were hired by the Jixen to murder two member of MarsCorp who had earlier been injected with the surume necessary for their beacon. These two Maymers were hunted down by Taskforce X, but shoot down by paniced policemen. In 200,100, the Maymers were used by the Ragnoraks in I'm a Civilian... Vote Me Out of Here. During the space plagues of the far future, Humans came to Exxilon in search of Parrinium. Their ship failed as soon as they reached the planet, and they were attacked by the Maymers as soon as they arrived. They tried to survive on the planet, but the Maymers were a permanent danger. Shortly afterwards, the Fourth Doctor, Molly Riddle, Marcus Expelliar, ALLEN and Captain George Lazarus came to the planet by accident, and Molly was kidnapped to be sacrificed. Before the Doctor could do anything about it, the Toltems came to the planet, looking for Parrinium which they could use to threaten the Earth colonies. They too were de-powered by the City, but after several defeats, they were able to modify their weapons, allowing them to fight back. They enslaved the surface Maymers and forced them to mine the Parrinium. While escaping from the Toltems, the Doctor encountered the underground Maymers. The Doctor helped them find a way into the City and destroyed the Toltems from within. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"The Alliance" *"Keys" *"Love and War" *"Gameshow World" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 2 *"Creation of the Toltems" *"Blind Man's Bluff" *"The Battle of Two Time Lords" Excalibur: Series 1 *"Feast of the Toothsomes" *"Eugene" *"Fight Club" (Mentioned only) *"Walk of the Cybusman" *"Something in the Darkness" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) *"Blood Hunt" Excalibur: Series 2 *"Home and Heart" (Mentioned only) *"Beyond the Grave" *"Leader of the Pack" *"An Uninvited Wedding Guest" (Mentioned only) *"Skylight" *"Missing" (Mentioned only) *"Avulsion" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"Boomsday" Excalibur: Series 3 *"Shrapnel" *"The 696 Incident" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 5 *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" (Extronos' mindscan footage only) *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Invisible Eugene" (cameo) *"Ghostbusters" *"Shadow of the Soul" *"Hope" *"Bare Teeth" *"Stolen Goods" (Mentioned only) *"Feast of the Ugnomans" *"Project: Trojan" (775 cameo) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3 Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Third Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Taskforce X